marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Castle (Earth-92131)
Enter the Punisher When J. Jonah Jameson made a news broadcast announcing that Spider-Man had kidnapped Michael Morbius from his hospital room (Morbius was really a vampire-like creature and had fled), the Punisher set out to eliminate Spider-Man for his alleged menacing ways. Spider-Man initially gained the upper hand and escaped, but Punisher tracked him and fired a rocket launcher at him, resulting in him falling through the roof of a building. As Punisher entered the building, Spider-Man's mutation disease caused him to mutate into a gigantic humanoid spider. Duel of the Hunters The Punisher continued in pursuit of a mutated Spider-Man, but was ambushed by Sergei Kravinoff, whose partner was working on a cure for Spider-Man's mutation. Sergei tried to persuade Punisher to refrain from harming Spider-Man because he was innocent and a victim to a mutation disease, but Punisher insisted on his mission. However, he eventually agreed to work together with Sergei, and with their help Mariah Crawford gave Spider-Man a serum to return him to normal. The Return of the Green Goblin While visiting his family's gravestones, Frank encountered Anna Watson, who explained to him how her niece Mary Jane Watson had mysteriously disappeared, and how she suspected her niece's boyfriend and friend's nephew Peter Parker of being involved. He agreed to investigate, and after doing so came to the conclusion that Peter Parker (who was actually Spider-Man) was the Green Goblin. While being confronted by the Punisher, Peter fled on the goblin's glider, leading Frank to believe his suspicions were correct. However, it later became clear to him that Peter was not the goblin, since the Green Goblin at that point was Harry Osborn, who was captured by the Punisher. Mary Jane suddenly reappeared to Peter while he was being questioned by the Punisher, who then returned her to her aunt. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of Frank Castle of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly that of Frank Castle of Earth-616. | Transportation = Punisher's Battle Van and jetpack | Weapons = Seemingly those of Frank Castle of Earth-616. | Notes = * The character was voiced by John Beck in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. | Trivia = * In the 1992 X-Men animated series episode "Days of Future Past, Part 1", two children are seen holding a video game cartridge called Assassin, with the Punisher on the cover of the video game. The game was produced by "Marbles", a play on "Marvel". * A robotic duplicate of the Punisher was used by Mojo to fight against Jean Grey and Wolverine in Mojo's dimension in episode "Mojovision". * Due to the requirements for children's programming, Punisher was restricted to using non-lethal weapons which took the form of concussion blast energy weapons or gimmick guns such as electrified net launchers. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:X-Men: The Animated Series Characters Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series Characters Category:Castle Family Category:1995 Character Debuts Category:Shooting